Ginny's Surprise Friend
by climbergirlio
Summary: Ginny is sent to Ireland shortly after the aftermath of The Battle of Hogwarts and meets a wizard. A young wizard. Nita is sent back to the farm where her Aunt Annie lives and the girls become friends. A little romance and lots of pairings. More than just characters listed(also Annie,Dairine,Roshaun,Hermione and Ron). My first story so please review. Also a HUGE Harinny pairing.
1. Ginny Arrives

It was just after The Battle of Hogwarts and Ginny was miserable, her mother had sent her to a small town in Ireland where there was someone

distantly related to her. Her mother's plan was for Ginny to spend four weeks here, then come back, hopefully somehow forgetting Fred was dead and

get over her hatred for Ron. Ohhh, Ron. He was SO annoying. He was the reason that Harry had stared acting so different around her, she knew it.

He probably told Harry to stay away from her. Man, he was so annoying. Well anyway Ginny was stuck in this small but beautiful farm village. It was

beautiful, but a little boring. Well at least it was until she met Annie Callahan.

Annie was lively and fun and best of all she had a niece around Ginny's age coming for a quick visit soon. Ginny spent most of her days helping Annie

with the farm and joining her for tea. Ireland was not the best place for Ginny to spend two weeks, but at least Hermione apparated over daily or wrote her letters the day she wasn't able to come, and Annie was a good friend. From Hermione she learned that she'd have to stay an extra week in

Ireland because her mom was to worried that death eaters would find their family and attack them because they supported Dumbledore and Harry.

Harry. Oh, how she missed

him. She only heard of him through Hermione and Hermione seemed guarded around the subject of Harry. What Ginny did know was that he went

to live in Grimmauld place and mostly kept to himself. Hermione didn't come right out and say it, though Ginny felt as though Harry had taken all

the deaths as his own fault and felt awful about it. Ginny wished there was something she could do for him. But, how could she? She had only

gotten one letter from him once. It was a sweet very Harry-like letter saying that they had all had a doxie-removing "party" at Grimmauld place

and that it wasn't the same without her and he hoped she was enjoying Ireland. She wrote him a response, but he never wrote back. Maybe it

got lost. Okay probably not. Harry's new owl was named Athena and was smart just like her namesake. Athena was also a snowy owl and she

highly doubted Athena would get lost. Oh, well she would deal. She must be ready to meet Annie's niece, Nita Callahan, when she arrived.


	2. Nita Arrives

**A/N This chapter is kinda short but i feel like you can say a lot with a little:)**

Nita had the spell ready. All that was left to do was activate it. She wanted to go to Ireland. Yes she did. However she also did not want to leave

Kit. That would be like giving him up for two whole precious weeks. Two whole weeks where there could be lots of making out and days at the beach

with Dari and Roshaun. In theory she could visit them anytime but with the overlays in Ireland and all the energy it would take it wouldn't be worth it.

Well she was ready to go now. She gave Dari a quick hug and Roshaun a quick goodbye. She swallowed hard. Now, to say goodbye to Kit. She settled

on a quick kiss(not to long since Roshaun and Dari were there) and then she activated the transit spell.

When she arrived on her Aunts farm she was greeted with... nothing. How unusual.

"Aunt Annie!" she called.

There was no response. She called again. No response. She went out to the trailer where she had stayed last time and set down her bags. Then she

felt around in her mind for Kit.

 _Kit?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Aunt Annie knew I was coming, right._

 _I dunno you're the one there._

 _Oh, real helpful Kit. Real helpful._

 _I try to be. Listen just look around. I got to go Carmela's on a rant about how I never take her anywhere with me._

 _What else is knew?_

 _Haha. Tell me if you find Annie._

 _I will, bye Kit._

 _Bye._

Nita looked inside her Aunt Annie's house. She finally found Aunt Annie in the kitchen having tea with a red-headed girl that looked Around Nita's age.


	3. Doubts

Ginny was having tea with Annie when a girl with pretty brown hair and grey eyes walked in.

"Aunt Annie!"

"Nita!"

"I had no idea you were coming now."

"Yeah... I sent you a message earlier."

"Huh. I'll look later."

Ginny decided that Annie had forgotten to introduce her to Nita so she walked over and suck out her hand,"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. You must be Nita."

Nita shook her hand, " I am. Nice to meet you. Do you live here?"

Ginny shook her head, "Nah, I'm just visiting."

"Me as well."

"Nita, Ginny. If you don't mind I'll have you two go into town and do some grocery shopping."

"Okay. Great Aunt Annie."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nita and Ginny hopped on the bus into town. No transiting here, with all the Overlays.

"So," said Nita,"why are you here?"

Ginny looked up hesitantly. "Me Mum was worried that... well... that it wasn't safe for a... a... underaged person at the moment. To live where we live. She wanted to put me out of harm's way."

"Oh." was all Nita said.  
There was something funny about this girl. Other than her British accent. The fact that she hesitated when Nita asked her why she was here. And her aura was weird. She was not non-magic. Nita knew that. But she also was not a wizard. Maybe she was a wizard to be. Yet, she was a little old for that.

Just then Ginny spoke, pulling Nita from her thoughts. " This is where we get off."

"Right. Yeah." Ginny had clearly been shopping for Aunt Annie before.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Nita was talking to her Aunt about Ginny.

"Well, what do you think of Ginny?" asked Annie.

" I don't know. She's a nice person, but she seems to be hiding something."

"Yes. I agree. There is something strange about that girl. You'll never guess who she is staying with."

"Who?" Nita asked

"Ronan's Family."

"No way!"

"I know. Apparently Ronan's father is her mother's second cousin twice removed."

"I don't think I've ever met Ronan's dad."

"He's an accountant. Apparently he owed Ginny's mother a favor."

"Wow." said Nita, speechless,"but she's not a wizard."

"I don't think she is. But I might be wrong." then as an after thought," check your manual."

Nita looked up. This was random. "Why?"

"I went on active status as soon as I met her."

 **A/N:**

 **I felt like that was an unexpected twist to the story and a fun way to involve Ronan. I was going to have Ronan fall for Ginny, but felt like this was more appropriate. Please send me ideas via the review button. Thanks!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

Ginny was waiting in her room for Hermione to arrive. She was staying with The Accountant a man named Ronald Nolan. Ginny thought he had a son after all, there was a room with boy stuff in it. She wouldn't know and Mr. Nolan sure wasn't going to tell her he seemed so unaware of her that she could have been the couch to him. In fact she wondered if her mother had put a spell on him so he would take her in, therefore he didn't notice her at all. Finally after what seemed like hours there was a bang of displaced air and Hermione was there.

Ginny ran up to her friend and gave her a hug, "Hermione!"

"Ginny..." Hermione sounded uncertain.

"Hermione?" Ginny had been waiting for her friend for two days. Hermione was her only source of news for the wizarding world, and more importantly Harry.

"Ginny... I... I... Harry's coming to see you!"  
"What?! Really!? Oh my clothes! Closet, Closet, Closet! No. No. Not that one. Old. No, no ,no and NO! NOTHING WORKS!"

"Good thing he's coming tomorrow night then," laughed Hermione.

Ginny's eyes widened, " don't you dare tell Ron about this!"

d Aurp" Luckily he has been busy with Auror training lately."

" He's in training? But Harry was accepted instantly."

"Gin, Harry is the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, and whatever else they call him these days. While it is beneficial to The Ministry to immediatly admit him into their midst, it is not quite as beneficial to admit the underqualified friend of his. Really, Ron is lucky Harry even got them to consider Ron without N.E.W.T.S."

"Then what about you?"

Hermione blushed, " McGonagall told them to consider me and well I did an interview and they said that if I could take the N.E.W.T.S. and pass I'd become head of the department of magical law and that there was an opening for that position. Harry is already Head Auror."

"Wow. How'd I miss that."

"Don't know. I think I told you."

"Sorry I've been out of it lately."

Hermione snorted and the girls had an enjoyable time until it really was time for Hermione to get back to the Burrow. With a bang she was gone and Ginny was alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny woke up early with the intent to ask Annie if there were any good clothing stores around. She scrambled out of bed and rushed over to Annie's house. She entered through the back door and went directly into the kitchen with the intent of making breakfast. Just as she finished, Annie came down.

"Do I smell breakfast?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes you most certainly do. I was wondering if-"

"Hey Aunt Annie, Ginny mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Nita," said Annie.

"Good," said Nita, " I'm starved."

Annie looked at Ginny, "Continue please Ginny."

"Oh," said Ginny. This seemed more stupid with Nita here. She might be able to wear her best dress robes after all, but then again not if they were going to a muggle place for dinner or something. So she bravely continued "My boyfriend, no **friend** from England is coming to see me tonight and I was wondering if thre were any good and hopefully inexpensive places to get dress ro- I mean dresses around?"

Nita looked suspicious, "Your 'friend' is coming all the way from England to visit you for like two hours?"

****************************************************NO TIME SKIPPED******************************************************************

There was no way that Ginny's supposed 'friend' was coming for two hours. That was like a three or four hour ferry ride from England or a hour and a half long plane ride. To see her on a Tuesday? Nita didn't buy it.

Suddenly Nita blurted out, "Are you a Wizard?" Ugh, she felt like slapping herself she readied the spell for removing memories.

Ginny looked up at her, "I'm not a wizard, no. But all six of my brothers are, well were. Five still are. Only males can be wizards, I'm a witch."

Nita sat in shocked silence. A witch? Like with a broom and a cat? Ginny was making no sense.

"Well, go on. Do you have a brother that goes to school at whatever the American school is? Or do you not speak to him? Harry's Aunt disowned her sister after she found out she was a witch."

Nita was surprised, what was Ginny talking about? "No." said Nita "I'm most definitely a wizard."

****************************************************NO TIME SKIPPED******************************************************************

Ginny was taken aback. What did Nita mean? Ginny began explaining her world to Annie and Nita, and in turn they explained their world to Ginny. AFter two hours they all were done.

"Well, that was fun. Ginny seeing as we think you can appleate you should go to some better stores in the next few towns over."

Ginny laughed, "It's apparate. But yeah sounds like fun, Nita care to join me?"

"Sure."

With that Ginny apparated to a fancy and inexpensive dress store.

 **A/N: Okay I thought you should know that in Ireland there are overlays which make doing wizardry dangerous, but seeing as Ginny;s magic would not apply to these rules they could use apparation. Ginny is underaged, but there is no laws applying to this part of Ireland since little to no Witches and Wizards live here, only the ones that serve in life's name and they have made magic undetectable. Therefore Ginny will be able to use magic with a YW character with her since their magic is undetectable. I know it's not realistic but i wanted Ginny to be able to use magic. (please note I changed the genre from supernatural to romance since, duh it's a fanfic about YW and HP, why wouldn't it be supernatural?)Please Review! Also I hope you liked this longer chapter. I worked hard for it.**


	5. Dress Shopping

**A/N in my note I said let me review. I meant please review. Please. Please. Please.**

Ginny was going to apparate along with Nita to the dress shops that Aunt Annie had said were good. She seemed apprehensive. Slowly she pulled out a stick. The handle was carved in a spiral form and it looked like it was made out of holly or maple.

" Is that a wand?" Nita had only ever had moonlight soaked Rowan wands.

"Yes," said Ginny, " take my hand. I'm going to try and take you with side along apparation. But if this doesn't work I hope you know some sort of healing spell."

Nita gulped. This sounded dangerous. She stepped up to Ginny's side and took the outstretched hand. Her hand was warm and strong.

"Ready?"

Nita gulped, "Yep."

Ginny turned on the spot and then everything went black, there was pressure on all sides of Nita, almost like and iron belt. Her eyes and ears were being pushed back into her skull. Then they were in a small forest with a town in view. Nita stood up and ran for the public bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny sat on a nearby bench and waited for Nita to return. She remembered that Hermione once said that to take a none witch or wizard with you was more advanced. She smiled at the progression of her magic. Then she thought of Nita. _Must be that none wizardkind get queasier._ Though Nita was technically a wizard. Just not her kind. With that last thought Nita came back.

"How are you?"

"Ugh. Is it always that bad?"

Ginny smiled,"Yeah. Pretty much. You get used to it though. Now come on we're looking for Irish Dress Deals."

Soon the girls found the shop. Inside was a large selection of dresses.

"Whatya looking for?" Nita asked

"Ummm... Donno? Maybe a dark blue casual-formal style?"

"Okay sounds good."

About fifteen minuets in Nita calls Ginny over.

"What about this one?"

"OMG. It's perfect. Let me try it on."

Ginny steps out of the dressing room. She eyes herself in the mirror.

"This is the one. What about you?"

"Oh." Nita seems embarrassed.

"What?"

"Oh. It's just that my boyfriend is in America."

"SO? We apparate over there and get him. I think I can do all three of us. I hope I can."

"OK."

"Good. Let's go find a dress."

 **A/N: KInda short. I have no talent for long chapters nor the patience for it. Check out TeenTypist's writing. It's amazing. For example:**

 **s/2619282/1/A-Rescue-of-Sorts**

 **s/3561526/1/In-the-Closet**


	6. An Unplanned Visit

**A/N: Hi! I'm back from vacation. After a week and a half of vacation in Hawaii I'm tired and cold. As in it's cold where I live. Oh. Well. Thank you for not giving up on my story. Finals are coming up so updates might be slower. I try people, I try.**

Ginny wished that she hadn't promised Nita they could apparate to America. She wasn't sure she was actually able to apparate over the ocean, let alone with two other people. Yikes.

"Um..." Ginny hesitated, then with an attempt at humor said, "do you think we could leave a message for my friends in case we don't actually make the jump."

Nita laughed. "You really think it's gonna be that dangerous? If it is I should leave a message for Dari. Then again she may be to busy making out with Roshaun to care."

"Who is Dari? I have never heard of a Dari."

"She's my little sister. She just rescued an alien prince friend of ours from certain death then BAM! All the sudden they were dating and he's always at our house."

Ginny laughed. "Harry and Hermione are always at the Burrow." then to Nita's questioning look she said, " The Burrow is my house. Harry erm was my boyfriend? I wish he was my boyfriend? Mostly a good friend? I dunno what are relationship is, was. Hermione is my best friend and is really really smart."

"Well" said Nita, "I want to grab Kit and if you don't mind we could go to a lovely place in Dublin. Aunt Annie will have the name of it. A friend of mine really likes it. Come to think of Kit's sister Carmela has been there a few times."

"CARMELA? Your names are outrageous. I like the classic British names thank you." Then under her breath she added, " Kit, Nita, Dari, Roshaun. You people come from a strange world."

Nita laughed, "My name is actually Juanita. Kit is actually Christopher and Dari is actually Dairine."

"Ooookay. Ready to apparate?"

***********************************NO TIME SKIPPED***********************************************************************************

"Yes," said Nita, but she immediately regretted it. What if she puked again this time in front of Roshaun or Kit or Ginny? It was bad enough to have to rush off to the bathroom in front of Ginny.

"Oh. I need your address. I can't apparate without a destination"

"Oh. Okay." Nita gave her the address.

"Ready?"

"Not particularly. But go ahead knock yourself out," Ginny looked at her questioningly, " It means go ahead," Nita explained.

Ginny held out her hand and Nita grabbed it. Ginny did her funny turn thing and they were in blackness being squished from all sides.

000

They were in Nita's backyard. This time was far far worse. Nita ran for the bathroom with Ginny on her heels. After what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes or so both girls were drinking sparkling water.

 _Now for some fun,_ Nita thought

 _Kit?_

 _Hey Neets what's up?_

 _Oh. Well. You know the usual. Care to stop by?_

 _Neets, you can't have missed me so much you want me to risk my life with the Overlays!_ said Kit dramatically.

Nita rolled her eyes.

 _I know you just rolled your eyes at me._

 _Okay. Maybe I did. Drop by my house._

 _Your house... Neets is everything okay?_

 _Kiiit._ She sighed.

 _Okay okay._

 _And no invading my mind to hear what it is!_

 _You're no fun._

 _Promise!_

 _Okay okay. I might be a little bit hang tight._

 _Okay. You better come._

 _See? I knew you missed me._

 _Every second I was away._ Nita thought sarcastically.

Nita closed the connection to find Ginny staring at her.

"What was that?" Ginny asked incredulous.

"I just asked Kit to come over via mind connection."

"You do telepathy?"

"Kind of. I can hear Kit think. Usually it only happens if we want it to. Sometimes though when we are most vulnerable we let the other one hear or feel something by mistake." Nita knew she was blushing but she continued because Ginny deserved the truth also Nita was on active status and it was because of Ginny. To get the truth you had to tell it. "He um we he accidentally minddropped on my first kiss."

"No Way! Well if it makes you feel better, my brother Ron always intrudes my privacy. The day before Harry left was his birthday. I knew he was leaving the next day, though he never said it outright. I brought him into my room and well..." she broke off and turned red, "Ron came tumbling right in on our very last and probably best kiss. He left without even saying goodbye. All of them did Ron, Hermione and Harry. Not that they had a choice. You-Know-Who's followers were after Harry."

"Omigosh. That's awful. ... Who's You-Know-Who?"

Ginny started to say something but Nita stopped her feeling as though this info may be important later.

"Hang on. I'll get you a drink."

Mostly this was an excuse to go into the kitchen and get the manual to record the conversation.

Nita returned with two Cokes.

"What's this?" Ginny asked.

"You've seriously never had a Coke?"

"No." she paused and took a sip. "Good. Now where was I oh yes..."

Ginny began to explain her world to Nita. It sounded amazing especially the school, yet Nita was glad the manual was recording the conversation because Nita could never have remembered all this information. Ginny had finally come close to the end of her, and Nita was overwhelmed with names of friends and foe of the brave and cowardly and those who served the evil wizard and were still running loose, the reason why Ginny came to Ireland.

"... then we went to all the funerals and then BAM! I was being shipped off to Ireland with only visits from my best friend to tell me the news."

"Wow." was all Nita could manage.

"Yeah. I have to use the lavatory which way was it?"  
Nita pointed her in the direction of the bathroom or as Ginny said, lavatory, and Ginny stood up to leave. Just then the doorbell rang.

"That should be Kit. I'll get the door. If you get lost holler."

*************************************************NO TIME SKIPPED*********************************************************************

Ginny headed in the direction Nita had pointed to. She heard the door open and close, then nothing. Ginny took great care to be extra slow while washing her hands. She even took the time to fix her hair in the mirror. She wondered how long it had been since she heard the door open. Five minutes? That should have been plenty of time for Nita and her boyfriend to have a good snog then arrange themselves in the living room. Somehow Ginny knew that Nita had wanted Kit to meet her. She made her way back to the living room She entered quickly and found to her shock not two people but four.

"Um. Hi." she offered, "Blimey I didn't know that I was meeting so many of you."

Nita scowled in the direction of a petite redhead,"Neither did I."

"Hey!"the redhead exclaimed " we gave you a full minute before we arrived. Kit could have told you."

Then the tall blond guy who the redhead was snuggling against spoke up, "We thought that Kit would have plenty of time to tell you in that time. Plus we sent Spot in first."

Nita just harumphed.

"Well I hate to interrupt you all but as I know only Nita and nobody but Nita knows me I think introductions are in order. I'll go first. Hi. I'm Ginervera Molly Weasley but you can call me Ginny."

"Okay I'm next," said the boy sitting next to Nita that Ginny thought must be Kit,"My name is Christopher Kellen Rodriguez but everyone calls me Kit."

The redhead spoke up next "I assume that Nita has told you about me but anyways I'm Dairine Callahan"

Finally the blonde guys speaks," I am Roshaun ke Neli-"

Dairine cuts in, "What he was going to tell you in approximately thirty minutes is that he is King Of Wellakah and my boyfriend. Call him Roshaun."

"Or Your Royal Highness. That works too." added Roshaun.

"Okay." Ginny is fairly sure she knows everyone now but nobody is paying attention to her anymore. They all seem to be using telepathy. It would be cool to be able to do that with Harry or Hermione. Ginny daydreams about this for a while before looking at the clock, "Blimey! Is that the time? I really must go back to Ireland and get ready for tonight _Not to mention take a shower after the next apparation."_

"Fine by me. Kit you coming? Sure. But the Overlays..."

"Ginny knows a trick so that they don't get worse or affect the spell."

"You're a wizard?" Both Dairine and Roshaun ask together.

"Actually I'm a witch." Ginny explains.

"I'll put a precis in the manual tonight for you three to look over. Ready Ginny,Kit?"

"Um sure. I'm not wearing anything fancy though. Is that okay?" To Ginny's surprise this question is directed both at her and Nita.

"Fine by me" says Nita.

"Trust me you won't **want** to be in anything fancy after the cross sea apparation you're about to do. Pack a clean outfit," Then Ginny offers her hands to Nita and Kit.

 **A/N: Hiya. So Next chapter is a Dari narrative a funny story for y'all:**

 **English 4th Period (My thoughts)**

 **Me: Ugh who cares about persuasive paragraphs. I want to be writing my fanfic**

 **(gets on fan fiction)**

 **Me: Where did I leave off?**

 **(Opens story)**

 **Me: Where is chapter six?**

 **(scans docs, finds dress shopping not attached to story)**

 **Me: Oh, crap oh crap oh crap. I meant to post this five days ago**

 **(teacher comes by I am on whatever we are supposed to be doing teacher leaves and I'm back on fanfic)**

 **Me: Darn! I wanted that to be posted. I will post it and make and extra long chapter.**

 **(Writes fanfic for rest of class)**

 **As promised my extra long chapter. Thank you to guest for reviewing. BEST GUEST EVER!**

 **Also to other Guest reviewer I am thinking about that. I already introduced Harry and Hermione as HP characters. I thought I maybe could make Tom(Swale) a wizard (HP kind) that also accepted wizardy (YW kind) kinda the opposite but thanks for the idea. It could be the reason that Nita is destined to meet Ginny, to find out the truth about the other wizardry Tom gave up long ago.**


	7. Unfair in a Fair Way

Dairine was mad, Nita got to go to Ireland, was on errantry, and got to bring Kit too. Not to mention there was the genius wizard whose aura was off. At least she had to be a wizard. How else could she do a transport spell? Right now Dairine was grounded-again. As far as she knew though, only herself, The Powers That Be, Tom, Carl, and Roshaun knew that. She'd sooner die than tell Nita that, especially the reason why. She didn't know she was going to get grounded when she went to Wellakah that day. She had only went on a hunch. Nita had said something to her the night before about how the things we lose always seem to turn up right in front of your face. Dairine did a gating to Wellakah through The Crossings stopping, by to see her favorite stationmaster. There too Sker'et told her about how he had been looking for something to fix a gate and had found it right where it should have been...

* * *

(A MONTH AGO)

"Hey Sker', I need a gating to Wellakah."

"Dhairine, I know you hate giving up, but isn't this a little extreme? You have wasted so much energy in transits already."

"I have a hunch. I think The Powers have been sending me hints."

"Alright." He opened the gate for her.

She stepped through into the middle of the palace gardens. Quietly she went to Roshaun's quarters and looked around. There was no sign that he had ever been there since the last time they had come together. She felt herself being drawn to the mirror and saw that there was a sticky piece of paper attached to the back of it. On the back it said 'Coordinates for Life-saving spell place, only go in emergency as it will get you grounded.' Dairine read this and decide that this was an emergency. So, she sent a message to Nita saying she was out looking for Roshaun and would be back on Wednesday at the latest. She did the transit to the coordinates and found herself in a different time period.

 _So that's how it works, it brings you back to a time where you weren't in mortal peril, but that would take a tremendous amount of energy and Roshaun would have been here for a few weeks now. No wonder he couldn't transport back._

 _Yes. Or I'd be back by now_

"ROSHAUN!" She felt like punching him.

"Dai."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Dai."

Then she added,"Well lets get going."

"Sure. In order to guarantee my safe arrival you will have to provide all the energy."

"Fine," she shivered,"Let's just get out of here. I hate it."

She began to craft the spell, and when she was finished took Roshaun's hand. She probably didn't need to, but this place felt wrong and she knew he felt it too. She began to chant the spell alone. When they both returned to the castle Dairine was so wiped that she could barely stand.

"You go get your parents... I'll wait here for you." She sat on the couch with Spot,"Really, Roshaun. They want to see you, not me. Now GO!" she said it with the most force she could muster at her present sate and he scurried out. Meanwhile she laid out on the gilded couch to take a quick nap before Roshaun came back.

***************************************1 hour skipped*********************************************************************************

Roshaun came back into his room to see Dairine asleep. She was much prettier when she was asleep, her face was peaceful rather than angry and she was even snoring lightly. He went over to his bed and found a blanket. Carefully he put it over her and went to get changed himself. He too was rather tired. He put on one of his nightgarbs and climbed into his bed. Silently he willed the lights to turn off and he turned over on to his side where sleep was beckoning him...

It was late morning when he awoke. Dairine was still asleep so he decided not to wake her yet. Instead he changed into more comfortable clothing and decided to do some reading on the pullus and anything else that may have happened when he was stuck on the timeslide planet. About thirty minutes after he started reading he heard a voice.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Just over twelve hours. I will order breakfast."

"No. Don't. I have to go home." she said it with a sigh as if it would pain her to go home. All the sudden Roshaun realized why. All wizards who went to the timeslide planet not out of pure necessity were grounded. Sometimes they were even grounded for three weeks. He turned to her and said with utmost sincerity,

"Thank you for rescuing me. Wellakah is indebted to you," then, before he could back, out he kissed her. In his mind he saw a pounding waterfall, harsh at first, but something with entire beauty once it was explored. The kiss ended way too soon for Roshaun but afterward no words needed to be said, they both knew that they would see each other again soon. Together they made Dairine's transit and she stepped into it, but not before giving him a smile.

 _We were meant to be._

Then she stepped through the gate and Roshaun was left alone to do all his Kingly duties.

* * *

Since the instant she had stepped through the gate she had been grounded. She still was. But it was worth it. Maybe she could go to Ireland and Spy on Nita anyway...

 **A/N: I know It took a long time, but I'm working on a holiday Dar/Ros I hope to have it ready by the end of Dec. I felt like Dairine wasn't Dairine enough and Roshaun not Roshaun, but I'm not Diane Duane :(**


	8. Invitations

**A/N: To my guest reviewer: Your idea has got me thinking, possibly more than it should have, but oh well. There are a few points about your suggestion I choose to respectfully disagree with, but I am fine with making Tom(Swale) a wizard and there will be some action with that coming up. I just really like Harry and Hermione the way J.K. made them. I hope you understand.**

When they arrive at Annie's farm Ginny breathes deeply, trying to control her nausea. Nita runs for the bathroom again and, Kit, who is not so lucky vomits all over the floor.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry," she takes out her wand, "here let me help you, _scorgrify._ " the carpet instantly cleans itself. Ginny turns to poor Kit. She looks him over carefully and decides that he looks like he is about to throw up once more, so she hands him a bucket. She backs out of the room muttering an excuse about having to get ready.

* * *

After walking to her second uncle's house she takes a nice long shower and washes up properly. Then she slips on the dress. Carefully she takes out her quill and begins to write two letters, one to Harry and one to Hermione.

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _Hermione has told me that you were coming for a visit. I must admit I was more than flustered upon hearing that. I do not know what you had in mind, but there is someone I would really like you, Hermione and Ron to meet, so I took the liberty of inviting them to dinner with us. However the rest of the evening is open for whatever you want to do with it. Please apparate to my second uncle's house then follow the walking directions on the fridge to Annie's Farm._**

 ** _Ginny_**

Her letter to Hermione is somewhat similar.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **As you are well aware of Harry is coming tonight. I would really like you, Harry and Ron to meet someone and as I know that tonight is the only night for a while that you all have off I am inviting you to come with us to dinner. Please apparate to my room then follow the directions on the fridge to Annie's farm.**_

 _ **Your Friend,**_

 _ **Ginny**_

Then she folds the letters and puts them in envelopes, calling for Ethos, the owl her mum gave her when she was going to Ireland.

"Alright Ee, these are for Hermione and Harry. Make them send a reply." Then she opens the window and hands Ethos a handful of food. Now, to get dressed.

Ginny looks through her hair accessories, trying to find something to match the dress. Eventually, she finds a cute hairpiece and a small bag. She puts the hairclip on and leaves her hair down. Finally she slips into her shoes and grabs the hand bag.

* * *

Ginny knocks politely on the door and Annie answers it.

"Hello Ginny. You look lovely."

She smiles at Annie, "Thanks. My friends are coming over. You don't mind do you? They will only be here for ten minutes tops. Then Kit, Nita, my friends, and I will be going out for dinner."

"Oh, no. Not at all. Nita could use an occasion to get dressed up. So could Kit."

Ginny thanks her gratefully and is thankful she doesn't ask how Kit came over or who her friends are. Instead she goes into the living room to wait for Nita and Kit. Nita comes down in a dark red dress and accessories. Ginny is about to say some sort of 'you look beautiful' over used comment when Ethos comes in. He has two replies.

 ** _Ginny,_**

 ** _First off, OUCH, Ethos has a sharp beak. Second, of course it is fine that you invited friends, this was only meant to be casual anyways. I just wanted some time to talk to you without the press being right there. (I hope they do not intercept this letter) Do you remember Filch looking through our mail in your fourth year? And how madame Pince ran us out of the library for eating easter eggs? Listen, there is something we need to talk about later._**

 ** _Harry_**

Ginny re-read his letter several times before she noticed Nita staring at her, "What was that? An owl flies in with two letters?"

Ginny laughed, the happiest she'd been for a long time, "This is my owl, Ethos, he delivers my mail to people and brings their replies back." Ginny stops, laughing, when she remembers how Ron and Hermione were savaged by Hedwig when they weren't allowed to tell him anything. "Anyways, they work great."

She turns to Hermione's letter and reads,

 ** _Ginny,_**

 ** _I would be delighted to accompany you. Ron, who coincedently was in my office when Ethos arrived, is also going to come. Between you and me, Auror training is not going quite as well as it might be for him. A night off will do him wonders. We all miss you so much in England. If it makes you feel any better, most underaged wizards are out of the country right now. I just did a report on it._**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _Hermione_**

Ginny then turned to Nita, "Tonight at dinner, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. They are all very nice, and I'm sure you'll love them."

Kit came down in a nice suit just as Nita was saying, " Well, we would love to meet them too."

There was a knock on the door, "Well, good. Because that's at least one of them."

She smiled and went to answer the door, leaving a very confused Kit and a nervous looking Nita.

 **A/N: I typed the letters in cool fonts, but that didn't come through. :(**

 **Now they are just plain italics, bolded. Hope you enjoy anyway.**


	9. Aandete, Towenaar

**A/N: Yay! I'm alive! Sorry for the blank period, I had some... issues. Well anyways here it is. YAY!**

Ginny went and opened the door. On the other side was Harry, looking much the same as he always had. His jet black hair was windswept and untidy, his robes were untucked on one side and one of his shoes had come undone. She noted all these and fell just a little bit more in love with him.

"Hi," Ginny managed. She led him through the hallway and into the living room.

"So. Nita, Kit this is Harry. Harry," she turned towards him then indicated Nita and Kit separately, "Kit and Nita."

"Nice to meet you," Harry expressed.

Ginny noticed that his hand was inside the pocket of his robes where she knew his wand to be.

"Hi. As Ginny mentioned I'm Nita and this is my partner Kit."

Ginny had to hand it to Harry, if he was at all surprised by the casual way Nita used the word partner, he didn't show it. However, the silence was becoming unbearable. Ginny thought she ought to do something.

"Tea, anyone?"

Nita and Kit exchanged a look and probably some thoughts because Nita rolled her eyes at Kit before responding.

"Yes please. Thank you."

Ginny, in part to show Harry that Nita knew about her being a wizard and in part to make him question her about her use of magic later, pulled out her wand and waved it, making tea and some cups appear. She flicked her wand in a casual manner at each of the cups and sent them flying to the many people around the room. There was another knock at the door, one she recognized to be Hermione's.

Ginny rushed to the door to find Hermione and, predictably, Ron. She greeted the former with a hug and Ron with a sympathetic smile. She leads them into the living room also, and after making introductions again, proposes they leave for dinner. Quickly, Harry Hermione and Ron change, then Harry takes Ginny's arm and Ginny instructs Ron to apparate with Kit and Hermione with Nita. Nobody acts as if this is unusual. That's the great thing about her friends, they certainly can keep their cool. She shoots everyone around the circle a look that says, 'I'll explain later' then she gives everyone the address and Harry apparates to her destination. The restaurant is a fancy place by the name of Aandete*.

They arrive in the alleyway behind the restaurant. Ginny is the first to walk towards the restaurant. She asks for a table of six and they are led to a back room by the name of Towenaar**.

*Dinner in Afrikaans

**Wizard in Afrikaans

Therefore, the title means Dinner, Wizard as in it's time for dinner wizard. Yeah, it's cool beans I know. If you are mind blown leave a review. Btw that was an authors note. :)


	10. Prenominations

They all ordered and settled in. Nita felt she should be the first to break the ice as Ginny had been trying to do so all evening.

"So. I don't know ya'll yet and you don't know me. My name is Nita Callahan," she had decided to give them the notion they could trust her, "you obviously already know that I can do magic. All I know about you guys is that you are Ginny's friends and that you also are magical. So yeah."

"Well," Harry was the first to say anything, "if you are a friend of Ginny's then we can trust you. In fact, I might have been looking for you."

Nita was surprised and more than a little worried, "And. W-why would that be?"

"Do you happen to know a man by the name of Tom Swale?"

She simply nodded in response.

"He left the wizarding community years ago. It is rumored that something else happened, for a long time people were convinced he had been murdered by his mother. All that was ever found to prove his existence was his wand and clothing. He disappeared. Without a trace. Well," Harry amended, "Until a month ago. He showed up again at the Government of Magical Affairs, he claimed to have had an insight, a prenomination, I think he called it. It involved the meeting of two different types of wizards. He claimed that there would be a large run-in with Death Eaters and something called the Lone Power when 'The girl with hair of fire met the one with an invisible friend. I think he meant you two." He gestured at Nita and Ginny.

"Harry, you can't be serious."

"Dead serious Gin, but you're sure know him Nita?"

"I-yes."

Nita was at a loss for words. How could this be happening, here, now. Was she on errantry to protect Ginny? Aunt Annie wasn't anymore, so it had to be that she was protecting Ginny from something. Death Eaters, they called them? And what was this about Tom being their kind of wizard too? She took out her manual to message Tom. She wanted to get this straight.

She kept her message short and simple, asking about the other wizards and why he had never told them. She shut her manual to find everyone staring at her.

"It was me."

"What?" asked Kit.

"It was me, I got the prenomination. Only, I had no idea what it meant. I only saw dark cloaked figures with wands, the Lone One and hair on fire."

"It was you Neets?" again, only Kit said anything.

"Yeah."

All the sudden Ginny started laughing. Harry soon joined her, then Hermione and Ron too. Finally Nita started also. After five minutes they were all crying because they were laughing so hard. Kit remained stonily silent. When we had all calmed ourselves Kit asked,

"What is so funny about this."

Harry laughed and said , "Nothing, really. Ginny just has an infectious laugh."

Ron glared at them when Ginny smiled back flirtatiously. Personally, Nita thought Ron was fighting an uphill battle, Ginny and Harry were clearly in love.

Then turning to Kit, Nita said, "loosen up a bit. This situation is pretty comical right now. Though, I must agree that the way ahead for us looks dark and grim."

"Yeah," said Harry, "I've had enough of dark and grim to last me several lifetimes, so I must agree that we start planning how to avoid the unavoidable-or at least be prepared."

Around the table everyone nodded in agreement and soon they had paid for dinner leaving the quirky little diner for Aunt Annie's farm.

"Alright. Hermione you get this room. Harry, Ron this can be yours. And Kit, you are gonna have to have the extra trailer outside."

Nita was making sleeping arrangements for their new guests, as they had decided it would be best for them to all be nearby so they could work this out. Harry had messaged his work and had gotten the all clear to go ahead with this mission, so all of them were clear. It was a strange concept, the three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were all full-time employees and they were her age. She went downstairs to make tea for their planning session.

After some hours of work they had gotten nowhere. Well, somewhere. They each had clarified the respective 'bad guys' and what they looked like. That was somewhere to begin, at least. She took away the tea plates and on her way to the sink saw Ginny and Harry sitting on the porch swing. She smiled to herself, wishing that she and Kit could do that.

Soon, the two lovebirds came back in and Ginny excused herself to go home, as she was tired. Harry meanwhile slunk off to bed. She got the impression that he was a selfless, respectable, brave, and loyal person. He struck her to be one of those people who was more comfortable at speaking his mind once he knew you, or when he was provoked. She could see why he liked Ginny, she was strong-minded and selfless also as well as brave, loyal, and a bit hot-headed. They worked well. Then there was Hermione and Ron. Hermione was definitely brainy, but she also seemed, brave, collected, and nice. However, Nita got the strong impression you didn't want to be on this girl's bad side. Or Ginny's either for that matter. Ron… Well, she'd see about him. He seemed nice enough, but he also seemed a bit controlling and a touch harsh. The thing she couldn't figure out was why Hermione was with him. He must have some redeeming qualities.

Nita finished the dishes and went to bed thinking about death eaters and the other kind of Wizards. Soon, she found herself in a blindingly white room..

 _You are missing someone._

 _Missing Power._

 _You must get it to succeed._

There was maniacal laughter, and Nita awoke, blood cold.

"Bobo, did you record that?"

"Just add sound."

 ** _A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I made this chapter long (one and a half hours to type it) one my computer it was two pages. Some of my transitions were a bit choppy. Sorry about that as well. But, those things aside, I hoped you liked it, if you did can you review? If you hated that, tell me that too. I have thick skin. Again, all rights to Diane Duane and J.K. Rowling, I'm not either one of them, sadly._**


	11. Impacts

Ginny practically danced the entire way home. Harry had asked her out! Finally! Yay! One item on her bucket list crossed out. Now, she would just have to marry him, and have at least three kids. Then she thought about the whole schematics of having kids. Not to mention having to pay for Hogwarts, although Harry had enough money for that. What with his parents fortune (Ginny had seen that) and Sirius's, she bet he could fund a Quidditch team.

She arrived at the doorstep, still pondering a wonderfully romantic future with Harry. She had never gotten farther than possibly a few heated snogs with Dean, and with Michael, or as she prefered, The Corner Prick, a couple snogs. Harry, however was a different story. She had already picked out the names of their kids. The boy would be James Sirius, the girl Lily Luna, and the last one could be named by Harry.

She was so caught up she ran directly into a tall young man maybe a year or two older than her in all black.

"You must be Ginevra, I am Ronan Nolan."

"Nice to meet you, Ronan. I really am quite tired, I just came back from a lovely dinner with Miss Juanita Callahan, down the road. She's Annie Callahan's niece."

Why, why did she tell him that?

"Ah. I see."

Ronan gave her an odd look, as if Ginny had said something funny and vaguely inappropriate.

"Well, I trust I shall be seeing you often, Miss Ginevra. If you would like I could show you the sights tomorrow."

"Oh. That is very kind, but I have some other plans, you see. Oh, and please call me Ginny."

Ginny hastily ran up the stairs to her small guest room, locking the door tight.

 **The Next Morning**

Nita sat up in bed groggily. More power.

 _Omigosh. More power. duh._

All the sudden she shot out of bed to go find Aunt Annie.

"Aunt Annie?! Aunt Annie!? Aunt- oh. There you are. Can Dair and Roshaun come too?"

"Nita, while I understand your reasons are legitimate for all these people being here, eventually we will run out of space. Where will I put Dairine and Roshaun?"

"Aunt Annie, you don't need space for them, Dari can sleep with me, and Roshaun can put up his pup tent in the cellar. I think that we legitimately need them here. I had a vision."

"Okay, but Nita, be careful."

"Oh, you know me Aunt Annie."

Nita's aunt gave her a weak smile as she left, paving the way to Hermione's rather groggy entrance to the kitchen. Nita sat a pile of pancakes in front of her and Hermione smiled at her gratefully. Ron came down shortly after and rubbed Hermione's shoulder before consuming pancakes with gusto. This left Nita cooking pancakes rather awkwardly, having no idea what to say. Finally, she had enough pancakes for at least the three of them, though the way Ron was eating, she couldn't be sure. It seemed like forever until Kit came in.

 _Slowpoke._

 _Am not!_

 _Fine. El Niño. Just eat your pancakes, cooked by your slaving girlfriend._

 _Oh, okay, for a minute I thought you were going to say by your humble slave, but I guess I can't get my hopes up._

Nita threw him a look that her parents would not have approved of. Harry chose this wonderful moment to walk in, and eyed the situation with raised eyebrows. Thankfully, he made no comment and only picked up a few pancakes, eyeing Ron a little apprehensively. All the sudden, a door banged open.

"Nita, this _charming_ young man tells me he knows you."

Kit gave her a look and then the both of them started cracking up, followed by Ronan. Harry quickly got up to talk to Ginny, as if staking a claim, and Ron threw him a look not unsimilar to the one Nita had given Kit.

 _Oh, if only I could see this, really see this, how chaotic must this look?_

"Daí," Nita managed.

Kit took over, "Ronan, long time brother, we really should hook up with Darryl and go to the beach again. That was so much fun the first time."

"What you mean is that you just want to see Nita in a swimsuit."

Nita took the liberty to throw Kit another dirty look, then turned to Ronan, "Well met brother. I am on errantry and I greet you. Also, would you like to join a group," she waved her hand around the room, "that will probably end up fighting the Lone Power?"

"Ah Miss Neets, sorry but I also am on errantry, and I just came down because I heard you were in town through Shawn."

"Oh. Well, tell Johnny hi from me."

"Yeah. Later, Neets, Kit."

"Bye Ronan," then turning to the group at large, Nita asked, "who wants to go pick up my little sis and a Wellikait King?"


	12. Poison

Eventually, it was decided that Nita would go to fetch Dairine with Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. This had left a rather sour looking Ron to go get something called polyjuice potion, some sort of something from a shop called wizards wheezes or something like that, and some invisibility cloaks. Also, he was going to debrief the aor or auror, something like that, department on what they were going to be doing. Nita was glad that she didn't have to bring Ron along, as he was the only one of the other wizards she didn't completely trust. Hermione, she had liked right away, as she had with Ginny. Harry had proven himself to be pretty level-headed and a good leader. So, so far she was happy with this team. If she wasn't, well, Dairine would be more than happy to take care of them for her. Which reminded her, they should be going.

"You guys ready?"  
Ginny tied her hair in a high ponytail, "Now I am," she laughed.

"Yep," said Harry.

Hermione put down her book and said, "Yes."

"Sure," grumbled Ron.

"What am I supposed to be doing again?" wondered Kit.

"Oh Kit," Nita laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "you are going through the manual to look for spells that may be useful, and any history on interaction between our two types."

"Got it," he mock saluted her.

"Alright," said Harry, "what are we waiting for?"

With that, Ginny took Nita's arm and turned on the spot, nearly exactly in time with Harry and Hermione. It was a far less agonizing experience than the first few times, and Nita was quite surprised to find that Ginny had taken note of the overgrown section of their yard, and chose to appear there. Nita took a deep breath. Home. She could hear dogs barking and horns blasting, it was so different from the quiet serenity of Aunt Annie's farm, but it was peaceful in it's own way.

"Roshaun! What **did** I tell you about how the TV is not to be meddled with using wizardry? You've seen Kit's right?"

So much for the peaceful moment. She looked to her right and saw Ginny, looking a tad bit ill. Nita opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Ginny just shook her head and headed towards the front door where no doubt Hermione and Harry would be.

Harry and Hermione were indeed waiting by the door to Nita's house, seemingly ignoring Dairine's shouting. Harry looked concerned at how Ginny looked, as did Hermione. Strangely enough she just shook her head once more. Nita regretfully opened the door which, thankfully quieted Dari's yelling. Nita led everyone through to the living room where Roshaun was sucking on a lollipop and holding a TV remote, and Dairine was sitting sullenly on the couch next to him.

"Hello, Neets. I suppose you are going to introduce this lovely company."

"Harry, Hermione, and you've met Ginny" she said, pointing them all out.

"Hi. I'm Dairine, and this is Roshaun," then Dairine turned to Nita, "Why are you here? I thought you were in Ireland for another week."

"Well, I've come to invite you to Ireland and… I'm on errantry and I greet you. I formally request your help on an intervention in..." she gave Dari the specifics of what they would be doing.

"Roshaun can come too," she added before Dairine could say anything.

Ginny gave Roshaun and Dairine a weak smile. Nita looked at her more closely. In the few minutes they had been in the house she had grown quite a bit more pale. Again, though she only shook her head to Nita's worried glance. Ginny apparently had no idea just how sick she looked, but she clearly did not want to give any reasons as to why that might be.

"Alright, I'm going to go with Dair and Harry to see Tom. We need to sort out his part in this. Roshaun, please get your pup tent ready," then she laughed and added, "and of course bring some very dignified lollipops. Hermione, Ginny, why don't you two make up some plans, or just hang out. Whatever works. Be back in a bit."

She left a scowling Roshaun, a confused Hermione, and a very pale, sick looking Ginny. Somehow, though she had a feeling that Dari had to be there with her and Harry. She couldn't explain why, she just knew it.

* * *

Roshaun was stuck in the Callahan house with two strangers. Also, he had just been insulted by Nita for eating his lollipops. He was just about to leave when the Ginny girl collapsed.

"GINNY!"the other girl, Hermit or something like that, yelped.

Great. Just lovely. He walked over and touched her forehead, it was almost ice cold, not burning like a fever. Funny, his Healer, Andreea, always had told him that the first symptoms of illness were usually fevers. This girl definitely did not have a fever. It was like, the opposite of that in fact.

"Do you know any illnesses that make you cold as ice?" he asked the Hermoit something or other girl.

She looked at him, worried. "A few."

She didn't elaborate, but Roshaun could read the look on her face.

 _And they are not ones we want Ginny to have,_ she seemed to be thinking.

He gulped. Looking at her more closely, he could see that she seemed to resemble Dairine, with the long reddish orange hair and the petite form. That was pretty much it though, because Ginny had Emerald eyes, and was taller than Dhairine. She also had lots of freckles.

"I know a place that we can take her. You should get packed, because I'll need your help carrying her."

Roshaun quickly agreed, even though he had only met this girl once before, it's not like he wanted her to die. He rushed to the basement and pulled out his pup tent. He was ready in five minutes.

* * *

Hermione stared down into Ginny's feverish eyes. To her, it looked like Ginny had been poisoned. But this wasn't any ordinary poison, at least not if her suspicions were correct. She suspected it was from some strange bulb things that death eaters had been throwing. They had had a few cases of it in St. Mungo's. The poison took anywhere from instant contact to three years later to attack the body. The longer afterward it hit you, the less lethal, but the more painful and hard to get rid of. That was why only death eaters would use it, a poison like that caused pain either on impact or afterwards, making it an especially cruel form.

Roshaun came up just then. He was carrying nothing, but Hermione was to distracted about Ginny to notice that. She hoped St. Mungo's could heal Ginny. If not, well, she prefered not to think of that.

"Where will we be taking her?" Roshaun's voice seemed to always be commanding, like he owned everything.

She was just about to answer him when there was a loud crunch. She was momentarily startled, then she realized it was just his lollipop.

"We're going to St. Mungo's. It's a hospital that I hope can heal her. Can you send Nita a message?"

He took out a small ball of fire, seemingly from the air. He did something to it, and said something in a strange language. When he was done the ball sort of disappeared. Then, she held out her hand to him, and together they supported Ginny. She turned quickly on the spot into nothingness.

* * *

Roshaun's first impression was that this was a hectic hospital. He looked around and began to see some strange stuff. There was a boy with antlers in his head, someone who was steaming from what looked like, nevermind he didn't want to know. There were also people yelling in various languages-half of them made up. It was very hectic.

"Miss Granger! How may I help you?" At the name Granger several heads turned towards Roshaun, Ginny, Hertmiony something or other, and the healer person who had come over.

The Girl (he was going to call her that for now) wasted no time, "Ginevra Molly Weasley. Poisoned. Probably in The Battle. Urgent Care Necessary."

The healer swished her wand and a stretcher appeared. Ginny was put on it and then led into an elevator. They arrived at their destination and were hurried down the hall and into a room. There Ginny was put in a bed and another healer came over. He inspected her.

"I'm afraid that there is not much we can do at this point, other than let the poison run it's course."

"Oh. Of course." The Girl was unfathomably calm, "Can I just make a few calls though? To you know, family and friends.

"Sure dearie. Who might they be. We have a limit on 6 visitors per patient in this ward."

"Oh. Of course, it would only be her brother, Ron Weasley, her boyfriend Harry Potter and her parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley." the healer was visibly paling now, "Oh. And of course Minerva McGonagall. They were always close."

Roshaun could see the game The Girl was playing. She was calling in on influence to try and get Ginny better care. He guessed that Harry, Ron, and the other people held either power, money, or were heroes of some sort. Perhaps all three, like his family.

"Why." said the healer, "You aren't telling me that this is Ginny Weasley. You must be Hermione Granger. But who is your friend?"

"Oh him?" she jerked her finger carelessly at Roshaun. "He's king of Wellakah. And a friend to both me and Ginny. Now may I make my calls while you DO YOUR JOB?"

The healer obviously had no idea what Wellakah was, but it seemed to intimidate him more, and the mention of the phone calls obviously scared him. And Hermione (so that was her name) was pretty darned scary herself. The healer worked with renewed vigor on Ginny as Hermione called people with some strange glowing otter. At least he assumed it was calling, as she was whispering messages to it. Roshaun excused himself and found a bathroom from which to access his manual and message Kit, Nita and Dhairine.

When he returned some of the color was back in Ginny face, and Hermione was sitting next to her. He realized that she had been crying. It was funny, in that moment the fact that she was crying made her look so very strong to Roshaun. Normally he took crying as a sign of weakness, but he figured that she must have courage to cry in front of him after only just meeting him that day. He wished that his planet was able to write off weaknesses like that.

"Healer Bronsnorth says that we'll know within the hour how serious the condition is. She's been poisoned though. That much we both know. As to when we have a good idea, but not a concrete one. " She broke off there giving no further explanation.

Poison. Roshaun had always had a fear of poison,knowing how easily it could be slipped into one of his meals or drinks. The fact that someone he sort of knew brought that fear close to home. Poison. Of all things, why poison? The Aythers were testing him, or the Lone Power was laughing from far above. He sat in the closest seat, shivering slightly. Poison.

 **A/N: How was it? It is by far the longest piece I have written for this site, measuring up at just about 2,000 words. It took a long time to write though. I promise, this chapter does have a purpose, even though it seemed like it didn't fit quite as well. I'm pretty sure I spelled some stuff wrong, but I gave it my best go. Oh, the good news? I finished my other ongoing story, so this one is my main one for now. If you want anything though, PM me, and I will attempt it.**


	13. The Reaction

A silver otter slinked into the room. Harry knew instantly who it belonged to. He had known that particular Patronus since fifth year.

"Ginny's been bulb poisoned. St. Mungo's and **Fast**."

Harry immediately thanked Tom Swale for the information regarding the prophecy, and rushed out the door, the others following him. He apparated without thinking, and was at St. Mungo's faster than muggley possible.

Harry and the others rushed to the desk. "Ginny Weasley!" they all yelled together. Lots of people turned and stared. The mediwitch told them where Ginny was and all of them rushed there. When the got there, things were chaotic. Hermione was yelling at mediwitches, telling them what they needed to do to heal Ginny. Roshaun was pacing the room. There were all sorts of patronuses flying around. Then, there was Ginny lying still as death on a hospital bed.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" yelled Harry. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Okay then. This mess will not heal Ginny so let's please just be quiet and do what needs to be done. Hermione, notify Ron again. Roshaun, Nita, Kit, Dairine, can you look over your spells for anything that may help. I'm going to contact the Auror department and report the incident. You two fine healers, sorry I don't know your names, haven't there been other incidents like this one you have fixed? Can we try those treatments?"

"Sir," began the first healer, "we have tried those treatments. My name is Glorious," he finished.

"Well… we could always try that one treatment. I'm Apollo, Mr. Potter."

The healer named Apollo bent over Ginny and Glorious came over as well. Together they said some words in another language of sorts. After about 20 seconds, they stopped and stepped back. Ginny gasped for air and Harry ran over.

"Ginny! Thank goodness you are alright."

Ron chose this moment to walk through the door. He was out of breath and red in the face, but he and everyone else made it to Ginny's bedside moments after Harry had. Ginny gave a weak smile and started to laugh. Within seconds, everyone else was laughing too. Ginny had quite the infectious laugh. Well, everyone except Roshaun was laughing. That was pretty good though. Harry turned to thank the healers, but they had already gone. He figured that they had had to go tend to other patients. Oh well, they probably knew how insanely grateful they all were.

Now they could go and do some planning.


	14. Prophecy Prenominated

**A/N: I suck for not updating in forever. I have no other excuse. This story will see the end though.**

Ginny

Everyone left St. Mungo's in a considerably more pleasant manner than they had entered. The wanded wizards apparated everyone to Grimmauld Place where an emergency planning meeting was scheduled to be held.

"Alright." Said Harry

"Ya" murmured Kit

"Alright!" yelled Ginny, "people, people. I did not just survive a poisoning so we can sit here and stare at each other like we are thick-headed. Now. Nita, what was the prophecy?"

"Actually Ginny, It was a prenomination." Ginny rolled her eyes at Nita, " but yes I can tell you it. It was odd because it was the first prenomination I had that was prophecy-like.

 _Two wizards not of kin,_

 _Set out to face the deathly din._

 _Girl with hair of fire_

 _Meets one with an invisible friend_

 _Together they mend,_

 _And a Power Alone will not do,_

 _Of death eaters they be more than two."_

When Nita had finished everyone was silent. Ginny thought about how much prophecies sucked. Well, maybe not as bad as a bludger to the head, but still. Everyone was just staring blankly at Nita and Ginny suppressed the urge to sigh. What was the matter with these people?

"Okayyyy. Well then if you guys are just going to sit there I will just figure this out by myself. Obviously Nita and I have already met. The last two lines must be about what we have to face Death Eaters and some other evil Power thingy. Obviously, though there is more than two wizards so maybe the prophecy meant two different kinds of wizards instead of just two wizards. No idea what _Together they mend means_ though. Maybe something like we fix a problem? Or something else?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "I agree with Ginny. I also think that if we have to fix a problem together we need to know more about each other. I propose a game of truth or dare."

Everyone looked at Hermione who was normally the good girl. Well, Ginny Ron and Harry look at her in surprise, Nita, Kit, And Dairine looked at her with a touch of excitment and fear and Roshaun looked just plain confused.

"Excuse me," Roshaun began haughtily.

Dairine sighed and began explaining what truth or dare was to Roshaun half normally half telepathically.

"Well?" wondered Hermione.

"I'm in" said Ginny immediatly. This would either be fun or embaressing, probably both.

"Sure" said Harry.

"I'm in" said Nita.

"If Nita's in I'm in" proclaimed Kit.

"This could be fun" smirked Dairine.

"Yes?" questioned Roshaun still a bit confused.

Ron scowled before agreeing.


	15. Truth Your Dare Part 1

~Hermione~

"Alright. The rules for truth or dare are simple. I'll put my wand on truth or dare mode, it's a spell I learned. You can see it right here in my new book, so it's clear that I'm not cheating. I will say exactly the instructions in the book for a game of truth or dare, and the book will be passed around to each of you. Just to be clear, this spell makes the wand turn red if you lie. We will therefore know that you are telling the truth and absolute truth at all times. There are no chickens, but if the person told to do the truth/dare thinks it is unfair, it can be vetoed by at least 4 other people agreeing that it is an unfair truth/dare. Everyone clear?" Hermione hoped that her explanation would be sufficient, she didn't want there to be any conflicts.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend, "You have certainly thought this through 'Mione. You sure you secretly haven't been plotting this the entire time?"

That seemed to break the tension. Dairine and Nita laughed along with Harry and Roshaun who gave a partially amused smirk.

"Well, then? What are we waiting for?" Dairine said with more than a touch of impatience.

Hermione stood up and grabbed the book off the floor, everyone was done with it now. She hoped that this game would break the tension and allow everyone to get to know each other better. By now, everyone had written their name into the page of the book where all participants were supposed to. She looked the names over and was surprised to find that Kit, Nita, Dairine, and Roshaun had written their names in a series of characters that were obviously another language. Perhaps this was the language that Hermione had heard Dairine and Roshaun speaking together in.*

"Okay. It seems as though everything is in place." Hermione picked up her wand, " _triddurus."_

She set the wand on the ground and tapped it. It spun for a short amount of time and landed on Roshaun. It also projected what must have been his name into the air.

"Alright. Roshaun, Truth or Dare?" asked Hermione

* * *

~Dairine~

"Alright Roshaun, truth or dare?" asked Hermione.

Oh yes, this would be good. Roshaun glared at her. Oops, mind leakage again.

Roshaun summoned some of his dignity as King of Wellakh and sat up straight. "I choose dare."

Hermione sat thinking for a moment. "Go upstairs and get in the shower with your clothes on. You aren't allowed to dry off, change clothes or create a spell from stopping you from getting wet. No changing clothes, no hiding behind the shower curtain, and Kit will go with you to enforce the rules."

Wow. This girl had thought of every loop hole. She was good. In fact, Dairine could hear some of Roshaun's more choicey swear words in her mind. She suppressed a chuckle and began to survey the room.

She guessed the Truths/Dares from Harry and Ron wouldn't be that bad. They didn't know her well enough to exploit any weaknesses, and she got the sense that they wouldn't give her anything that bad simply because they didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

Ginny, however reminded Dairine a bit of herself so that meant the girl would be willing to give Dairine heck. Luckily, she didn't know Dairine well enough that she would be able to exploit aforementioned weaknesses.

Hermione had already proved that her dares were well thought out, and that she wasn't afraid to make them do absurd things. She probably wouldn't go that far though. Dairine expected Hermione's dares to be similar to the one she had given Roshaun, funny, annoying, and not too awkward or embarrassing.

As for Kit, Nita, and Roshaun, she expected their Truths/Dares to be the worst. Roshaun because well, _Roshaun_. Nita because she was Dairine's sister, and Kit because Kit was practically her brother.

Roshaun came back dripping wet, startling Dairine out of her thoughts, which was good because, frankly h had probably heard them all anyways. Roshaun mustered some of that overbearing grace of his and tapped the wand. It landed on Nita.

 _Yes!_ thought Dairine

 _What do I say Presently?_

 _You say Nita, Truth or Dare?_

He turned to Nita and asked Nita the question.

"Truth"

 _What should we ask her?_ Roshaun asked

 _How long she liked Kit for? Nah. Too easy. We've got to really embarrass her._

 _How could we do that?_ Mulled Roshaun while keeping, even by Dairine's standards an excellent poker face

 _Oh. I've got it. When, where, how long, and why Kit and Nita's first kiss happened/was._

"Alright Nita. When/Where/How Long/Why your first kiss with Kit happened/was."

Roshaun stated.

Nita threw Dairine a scathing look, but she had to answer. Dairine knew that Nita got easily embarrassed about this topic. For goodness sake, Nita was murderous that _Spot_ had seen Nita and Kit kissing. It wasn't Dairine's fault that Nita had done it in the doorway, or that Spot had recorded it.

With another scathing look, Nita began to answer "Just after the Martian Project actually. We were on the moon. It was about 3 seconds long. As for why it happened…" both Nita and Kit were REALLY bright red, but the wand hadn't lit up green to signal the question had been answered. "um… it happened because um… well… I accidentally called Kit my boyfriend, and he had kinda liked me…" Nita glanced at the still red wand as if begging it silently to go green. " so… he liked me? And I liked him? Then we um… sort of um… had um… a dream. Together? Then um… we met on the moon the next day?" The wand pinged green and Niat sighed a sigh of relief.

 _We totally got her Roshaun._

 _Yes, we did._

Dairine held her hand out for a high-five and Roshaun looked at her, confused.

"What are you trying to do?" he wondered.

"It's called a high five. You hit each other's hands. Like so," Dairine turned to Ginny who was seated next to her. Ginny gave her a high five. Then Dairine turned to Roshaun and he also gave her a high five.

"Conspiracy!" Nita and Kit yelled.

"It never said in the rules that I couldn't help Roshaun come up with a dare."

Ginny gave Dairine a smile… one that told Dairine she agreed. Hermione looked pained but agreed. Harry also gave her a small smile. Only Ron, Kit and Nita seemed to disagree. Ron was kind of a stick in the mud. He seemed really gloomy and boring. Meanwhile, Nita tapped the wand. It landed on Ginny.

 **A/N: There we are. A nice chapter for once. I'm having trouble with the truths and dares if anyone has any suggestions for who the darer/truther is and who has to do it, and of course what the dare/truth is. Thanks! By the way if you don't like this I will try to keep it short. Mostly this is just kind of for fun. Reviews are really appreciated. Love it, Hate it I wnat to know!**

 **~Climbergirlio~**


	16. Truth Your Dare Part 2

**A/N: Ok. This will be the last update for a while. I will be out of town, and then I have school and every weekend full. Expect another update at the beginning of September, maybe later. Sorry.**

 **~NITA~**

"Alrighty. Ginny. Which will it be?" Nita asked. She was glad to be back in her comfort zone, the asking, not the telling.

"Hmmm. Dare." Ginny said

Nita thought for a bit about what a good dare might be. "Ginny, I dare you to put on a swimsuit and go out onto the street yelling about how much you love rain. Then, walk over to the bushes and say, 'HOT TUB' and jump in."

Ginny only laughed and walked into the closet of what Nita presumed was her room. She pulled out a green one piece from a drawer. Ginny then closed the door to change and came back. She waved her wand and muttered a word. A screen popped up.

"So you can see me." Ginny explained.

Nita and the others watched the screen reverently. Ginny did indeed yell about loving rain. Then, she yelled 'HOT TUB' and jumped in a bush. The funny thing was, several people also jumped after her. One person got out a phone and it looked like maybe they were calling authorities. Ginny ran back into Grimmauld place, leaving everyone confused as to where the crazy girl had gone.

"OMIGOSH. That was hilarious. We should call quits to this truth or dare nonsense and have a pool party!" Ginny exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Sure. Why not?" Dairine agreed, "there's a routine for making clothes in the manual."

" _That_ routine?" asked Roshaun with a glint in his eye.

Dairine went bright red, much to Nita's surprise.

 _What the heck has Dairine been up to?_ She wondered.

"Yes, Roshaun. _That_ routine. I'll have Spot send it over to you guys. Everyone can claim an room to change in.

"Well you see" began Roshaun

Dairine looked exasperated, "what now?"

"On Wellakh, it is customary to bathe without garments."

Dairine's eyes seemed to bulge from her head.

"What?! but…" Nita wanted to laugh so hard. Oh, yes. Payback was sweet.

Roshaun glanced over at Nita and they both cracked up.

"Dair. He's just kidding."

"It is customary for my people to bathe unclothed, but swimming, we do have clothing for."

"Why you…" Dairine began chasing Roshaun around the house.

At this point everyone was laughing.

It seemed like forever until everyone was back under control, but Dairine sent the clothing making routine out, and everyone eft to get changed. Nita, Kit, Dairine, and Roshaun were given a spare room to share. They didn't actually all sleep together-gross! They all hung their pup tents up. Well, Nita, Kit, and Roshaun did. Dairine had been given some curtains which Hermione had magically hung to curtain off the part of the room with the bed. Hermione had also done some magic to the curtains to make them more private blah blah. Anyways, they all fit comfortably in the large spare room.

They had been offered the rooms of Ginny and Ron as well ( **A/N: there were probably a lot more rooms in the house, but bare with me** ), but had declined since they all were going to use pup tents anyways. Nita looked at the routine. She spoke all the words and stood still. Her clothes pulled about an inch away from her body and then disappeared. There was a cool feeling and then nothing. Nita opened her eyes, not quite remembering why they had been closed.

She was in a red one piece with slitted sides. The neckline was bejeweled with tiny silver gems. She had a pair of comfy flip flops that matched. On the bed she noticed a huge fluffy towel, also red with silver embroidery.

 _Wow. This is probably the nicest thing I've ever worn._

 _How about you come out and show me?_ Came the cheeky reply.

Nita hadn't meant for him to hear that. Oops.

She came out anyways. Kit was in a pair of silver swim trunks. They had red highlights. He had flip flops,as well. And a towel. The colors were simply in the opposite place on his swimwear.

He walked over to her. "You look magnificent."

Kit leaned down and their lips connected. Soon his hands were in her hair, hers in his. The kiss was passionate and hungry. They hadn't been like this in what felt like forever. So, of course it had to be interrupted. This time it was Ron. Kit and Nita sprang apart and Nita quickly pretended to be busy picking up her towel. Ron smirked at them and left without saying a word.

"Ugh. We keep getting interrupted." Nita said.

"Alright. Let's go out there. We have no dignity left anyways." Kit said.

They walked out together. Ginny was still in the green one piece. Hermione had on a dark blue swim shirt and dark blue swim shorts. Her towel matched Ginny's. They were both a blindingly hot pink. As were the two girls flip flops. Harry had dark green swim trunks and a white swim shirt. He had a plain white towel. Ron had on simply black trunks. He had a white towel as well. They all were waiting on the couch for Dairine and Roshuan.

 _What do you think is taking them so long?_

 _ **I dunno. Maybe same reasons as us?**_

 _Kit! This is my little sister we are talking about. I don't like to think of her having a boyfriend, much less making out!_

 _ **You asked. I answered.**_

 _Maybe it's Roshaun. He always takes forever to get ready._

 _ **The clothes are made in a wizardry routine. It shouldn't take him any longer than it would take us.**_

 _True. Fine. Maybe they are making out. Just ugh._

Just then, Dairine came in. She was-wow. Nita hated to admit it, but Dair was hot. She had a turquoise bikini, only it wasn't quite a bikini. The top was a one shoulder, and it had a paler turquoise fabric that was partially see through starting at the top, just barely coming to the edge of the bikini top at the sides, but slanting so it came to a kind of rounded point just above Dairine's belly button. There was none of this thinner fabric in the back, but there was a one inch ruffle extending fully around the bikini bottoms. Dairine had a turquoise towel and flip flops. She had some of her red hair pulled back by a sparkly barrette. Then she spoke, shaking Nita out of her reverie.

"Have any of you seen Roshaun?" Nita noticed how she worded it. She was simply asking if they had seen him. She hadn't said anything about her not having seen him, or about expecting him to be there. It was worded around anything that could have been a lie, had she just have been with him. Wizard's couldn't lie.

Everyone waited a moment more before the King himself entered. He was in gold. His top was a vest-like thing that had a clasp near the top. The vest thing was covered in the same filmy fabric that Dairine's swimsuit was. He also had his own version of swim trunks, again gold in color, that went past his knees. He was wearing shoes that were best described as slip on sandals. His towel was quite a bit larger than everyone else's, and much thicker. The sunstone glittered around his neck.

* * *

 **~Ginny~**

"Is everybody ready? Cuz it's POOL TIME!" yelled Ginny

Harry led them all up one, two flights of stairs. He opened the door to what had been Sirius's room. Ginny couldn't wait any longer, so she pushed the knot in the wood by the bed. The secret door slid open to reveal a tiny third flight of stairs. The staircase was so steep and the steps so small it was practically a ladder. Ginny stuck her wand under the strap of her swimsuit and her towel over her shoulder. She climbed up first. Using her free hand, she unlatched and pushed open the trapdoor. The sunlight was so bright it hurt her eyes for a moment, but only a moment. The roof of Grimmauld Place was pretty large, as it was a pretty large house. There was some patio furniture (Harry's idea), an outdoor bar (Ron's idea), a good sized patch of grass(Hermione's idea), a railing (Hermione's idea), and of course the elevated pool which had been Ginny's idea. . The pool was a good size, 2 meters by 4 meters by 3 meters. The entire roof was 20 meters by 25 meters. ( **A/N: that is an estimation, I do not know if that is realistic for either the pool or the roof** )

Nita, Kit, Dairine, and Roshaun were obviously surprised by the deck. Harry looked at the patio table. It had four chairs. He lengthened it while Hermione drew up some more patio chairs. Everyone claimed a chair by putting their towel on it. Then, everyone went over to the pool. They talked amongst themselves for about 2 hours, and by the time they were all waterlogged Ginny had talked to everyone. Even Roshaun. He was the one person Ginny couldn't figure out. She liked Dairine. She was fun and mischievous. The two of them actually looked quite similar, and had some common interests. Nita was fun, but reminded Ginny a bit more of Hermione. Not that that was a bad thing since 'Mione was her best friend. Kit was fun too. He was like kind of like Ron, but not really. They both had the I fell for my best friend thing in common though. But Roshaun? Dang. She didn't know anyone like Roshaun. He was like a much nicer Malfoy. Except he was braver and taller and had longer hair. Roshaun was as foreign to Ginny as another planet, which made sense because he was from another planet.

That night they barbequed and talked strategy at the patio table. It was a very informal discussion, seeing as they were all still in their swimsuits. Nobody had any real ideas. The general agreement was to just wait until they were attacked.

So, everyone was assigned to be prepared. Basically, that meant research. Everyone retired early to do some of their own. Well, everyone said they were going to do research. With four couples, Ginny suspected it was more likely that they would research their significant other's lips before any real work got done. That was what she and Harry were doing. And she had no doubts that was what Dairine and Roshaun were doing because of earlier. They should have known that nobody takes that long to get dressed. Kit and Nita probably were as well, Ron had caught them snogging earlier. Actually, probably only Hermione and Ron were doing any work, Hermione because, Hermione and Ron because he would have came in, and Hermione would have, made him do research. The downsides of dating the smartest girl in her year.

Anyways, Ginny and Harry were having a lovely time snogging. Eventually, though they stopped and researched some good defensive spells. They had a fun time laughing at the spell names and incantations late into the night. Finally, Ginny shooed Harry out of her room and she changed into her PJ's and fell fast asleep.

 **A/N: Longest chapter yet! Hope you guys liked it.**


	17. Thoughts

**~Dairine~**

Dairine was the first to wake, and she slipped out of her curtained off section of room to the main part, and out the door. The house fit it's name perfectly, 13 Grimmauld Place. Definitely ominous, or at least the halls and room were. The rooftop pool was pretty cool, and the kitchen was okay, a little dirty. The rooms were outdated, but comfortable enough. She suspected that whichever one of them-Harry was it, owned the house had kept it relatively the same for sentimental reasons. Although, they were all pretty young, so they presumably wouldn't have much money. Maybe they couldn't afford to fix the place.

Dairine made her way to the bathroom and showered, getting the pool off her. She really should have last night, with everyone else, but, honestly, she just didn't feel like it. Her research had been productive, well later on, but yeah. She had found out some new spells that might be useful against and to protect against foreign forms of magic. Later on they would probably want to do some testing of shields versus some milder spells of the other type. She turned off the water, stepped out and got dressed.

Even after her shower, no one was up. That was a bit odd considering that she usually was the last to get up back home. Her bed wasn't quite as comfortable here though. Even after being sent to Pluto, her bed was still hers. You sleep in your own bed when you aren't galaxies away on errantry. When you are galaxies away on errantry, you sleep other places and your body gets used to being alert at all times when you aren't in your own bed. At least she was pretty sure that was why she was awake so early.

Bumbling to the kitchen, Dairine called Spot. She might as well do more research. It wouldn't hurt. She had intended to get breakfast, but she had no idea where she would find food. The kitchen was massive and a bit grungy, like the entire house. After about thirty minutes of researching on Spot, Ginny came down.

"You are certainly up early," Ginny said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be, I never sleep well when I'm not in my room in my bed or in some other rooms that I use semi-regularly. I guess it's just an awareness thing, you know?" Dairine said.

"Oh, yeah, I get it.I personally haven't been in many places I don't know that well that often. I lived here during and before my 4th year," Ginny told Dairine.

"Lucky. I have been in far too many. I don't have a puptent like my friends do because I didn't go on a off-planet excursus," Dairine admitted.

"Yeah. Want some breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, ah where do we find it?"

"Find it? Oh no," Ginny laughed, "Kreacher!"

A small hominid looking thing appeared.

"Kreacher, can you make us some breakfast please?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes, Mistress Ginny. Kreacher would be most pleased to make breakfast for Mistress Ginny and Miss."

Ginny blushed, "Kreacher, you don't have to call me Mistress, Ginny is fine."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny." Kreacher left.

"What was? who was?" Dairine asked.

"Kreacher, he's a house elf. They sort of serve wizards. It really bothers Hermione, but she understands that they like servitude now. She is working on a set of laws to be put in place so that house elves are not abused." Ginny explained.

"That's really good of her."

Ginny nodded in response.

Dairine looked at Spot and telepathically got him to pull up the exact location of all the wizards in the house, well the generally wandless wizards. None of them showed up, but that was to be expected, as that meant they were in their pup tents. She was just closing the program as Kreacher came over with breakfast. The two girls dug in, and over the course of their breakfast Hermione, Nita, and Harry came down. They also were served breakfast by Kreacher, though Hermione made it clear that she felt like he shouldn't do that. Dairine was beginning to like these people more. She suspected that if it hadn't been necessary, none of them would have been so open. However, if you were going to save something with someone, you had to trust them at least a bit. Dairine felt like she could trust all of them not to betray her, except maybe Ron, but that was pretty good for knowing them for such a short time.

Soon everyone was up and ready to go for the day.

* * *

 **~Ginny~**

Ginny awoke fairly early for how late she had stayed up, but then again she never slept in late. None of them except Ron really actually slept in. She got dressed in casual muggle clothes, as it was agreed between her and her friends that they should try to make the others feel more comfortable that way. She had been wearing muggle clothes while she was in Ireland anyway.

She made her way downstairs, intending to find Kreacher and help him make some breakfast. Well, no, she would let him make breakfast because he was more comfortable doing it alone (she had asked in the brief time after the war when her family stayed in Grimmauld Place, it was like a day, seriously). So down she went. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to find Dairine looking at her computer screen.

"You are certainly up early," Ginny said, rather surprised.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be, I never sleep well when I'm not in my room in my bed or in some other rooms that I use semi-regularly. I guess it's just an awareness thing, you know?" Dairine shared.

"Oh, yeah, I get it.I personally haven't been in many places I don't know that well that often. I lived here during and before my 4th year," Ginny told Dairine.

"Lucky. I have been in far too many. I don't have a puptent like my friends do because I didn't go on a off-planet excursus," Dairine admitted. Ginny decided it would be better not to ask what the heck an off-planet excursus was.

"Yeah. Want some breakfast?" Ginny tried to change the topic.

"Yeah, ah where do we find it?" Dairine asked while looking around the dining room area.

"Find it? Oh no," Ginny laughed, "Kreacher!"

The small house elf appeared with his name.

"Kreacher, can you make us some breakfast please?" Ginny inquired in what she hoped was a kind manner.

"Yes, Mistress Ginny. Kreacher would be most pleased to make breakfast for Mistress Ginny and Miss."

Ginny blushed, "Kreacher, you don't have to call me Mistress, Ginny is fine."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny." Kreacher left.

"What was? who was?" Dairine asked, seeming confused.

"Kreacher, he's a house elf. They sort of serve wizards. It really bothers Hermione, but she understands that they like servitude now. She is working on a set of laws to be put in place so that house elves are not abused." Ginny explained trying to emphasize that they liked servitude.

"That's really good of her." Ginny was momentarily confused before she realized Dairine was talking about Hermione. When she realized this, she just nodded in response.

That was a dumb move, because Dairine turned back to her computer and began to look at it once more. She studied something for a few seconds, then closed the computer as Kreacher brought out the breakfast. The girls shared a look and both dug in.

During breakfast, Harry, Nita, and Hermione all came down. So apparently, Ron wasn't the only heavy sleeper. Soon enough, though, the rest had come downstairs. They were quite the crew. All of them were fairly young. Ginny thought that Roshaun was probably the oldest, but it was hard to tell, as he was pretty secretive. Dairine was the youngest, at sixteen. Then, it was Ginny. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kit, and Nita were all 18. Ginny thought Roshaun was probably about the same age, maybe a year or two older. It was a bit hard to tell, especially with his long hair.

After breakfast was over, Dairine proposed the idea that they partner up and see how some reversible curses worked against the the other types defenses. It was a good idea, so everyone got to work pairing up. Ginny paired herself with Dairine, Hermione was with Nita, Roshaun with Harry, and Ron and Kit together.

Everyone left to go into the living room, one pair experimenting while the others watched and intervened if necessary. Ginny and Dairine were the first to go. The girls made a plan, one shield while the other attacked. Dairine was on shield first, a move that must have taken a lot of courage because nobody knew what was about to happen. Ginny took a deep breath, choosing a simple jelly legs curse, so hopefully it wouldn't hurt Dairine. She took one more breath, saying the curse, wand pointed directly at Dairine. It flew across the room, hitting Dairine's shield.

 **A/N: What happens next? I guess we'll find out sometime in the not so distant future. I hope I got all the ages right, I approximated. Kit might actually be a year younger than Nita, and I think the way Roshaun's time works is that it is 3x's as fast as Earth, and he was 50-60 years old according to On Ordeal, or at least the best reference to his age I could find in there. So that would mean that he was about 17-22 when he first met Dairine, approximately 3 years of his time after On Ordeal. The younger age seems to align more with the book, so that would make him about 19 in my story, if I have all the timelines right. I hope I do.**


	18. Combined

**A/N: Thank you to all you lovely people who have stuck with this story. Not to worry, it is drawing to a close.**

 **~Ginny~**

Everyone watched the curse as it hit Dairine's shield. The air went a brilliant red color, and Ginny couldn't see anything. When her vision returned, she noticed Dairine collapsed on the floor. Roshaun rushed to her side, followed closely by everyone else

"Dhairine!" Roshaun yelled, concern heavy in his voice. He was checking for a pulse.

Ginny was briefly startled, as she had never guessed he would show any sign of weakness in front of any of her and her friends. Nita was frantically flipping through her book. Kit was looking over both his friends' shoulders, obviously waiting for either of them to tell him what to do. Hermione was there now, too. She gently pried Dairine's wrist from Roshaun's trembling hands.

"She's just unconscious you guys," Hermione informed everyone.

Ginny also came over, and briefly felt Dairine's wrist. Her pulse was weak, but it was getting stronger. Ginny felt weak herself, knowing that her simple curse could have killed this girl.

"Well," Hermione began tentatively, "she doesn't have jelly-legs. Nita, I'd like to speak to you privately for a second."

Ginny was sitting, shocked, as both the girls stood and went to a corner of the room to converse. Harry came over and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders, but didn't say anything. Hermione handed Nita a jar of healing ointment, and they came back over.

"Roshaun, could we bring Dair to your puptent?" Nita asks him.

He nods and picks her up, leaving the room.

"What did the spell do?" Ginny asks.

"As far as I can tell, knocked her unconscious, but she cut her leg in the edge of the table as she fell. So clearly, this plan did not work, and I don't think it wise to try again. I've been thinking, and we are meant to work together, after all, the prophecy says that, Together they mend, And a Power Alone will not do. We have to combine powers."

"How do you mean?" asks Kit. Everyone in the room starts a bit, forgetting Kit was still there.

"I think we should wait for everyone. I don't want to explain twice," Hermione says. Everyone takes a seat. Luckily, the wait is not long, as about ten minutes later Nita leads the way into the room. Dairine is leaning on Roshaun, but she looks pretty much fine. Only a bit pale.

"So," Hermione begins, "as I was saying earlier, I don't think that we should continue to experiment with spelling against each other. We need to combine power. For example, I should give Nita my wand and teach her to use it, since it should then have protection against both, since it has elements from both types of magic, Nita herself and my wand. The prophecy did, after all say we med together and one alone won't work."

"Brilliant Hermione, absolutely brilliant!" Harry exclaims.

Ginny gives her friend a huge smile, knowing that that has to be the answer.

"Okay. Let's try it," Nita stands up.

"Neets-" Kit starts, but Nita seems to say something via mind communication and he stops.

"Okay. We'll start with a simple disarming spell. You move you hand like this," Hermione shows Nita the action, then helps her do it, "and as you are doing that say _Expelliarmus!_ "

Ginny stood up "do it on me."

"Ginny. Nobody here blames you for what happened to me, or they better not anyways," Dairine turned a death glare on her friends. Ginny was grateful she wasn't at the receiving end.

"Well either way, I feel like I should do this, after all, someone has to," Ginny said.

She stood and held her wand out, an easy position for disarming it.

"Okay, here goes. _Expelliarmus!_ " Nita yelled.

Ginny's wand went flying towards Nita at an alarming speed, hitting Hermione's and causing a shower of sparks, which Harry hurriedly extinguished.

"Wow. That worked well," Ginny commented. Everyone laughed.

All of them were paired up, Ron and Kit, Ginny and Dairine, Nita and Hermione, and Roshaun and Harry. Then, from there, they were put with another group, so they could have someone test offense while the other was testing offense. Currently, Ginny was coaching Dairine in the shield spell.

Dairine stepped forward and said " _protego!_ "

Harry threw some curses at her, which she repelled with ease. Then, Roshaun flung some fairly creative whatever they called thems at Dairine. These, too she was able to shield herself from. Then, the playing field switched and Dairine and Ginny had a shot at Roshaun under Harry's coaching. Then, they switched again, Dairine flinging minor curses at Harry, and with less ease, at Roshaun. They could protect themselves from none of these. Ginny and Dairine both did the versions of healing they had, every time afterwards. Then, they switched again. Over on the other side of the room, Hermione, Ron, Nita and Kit were doing much of the same thing.

Finally, the group stopped and ate dinner, all of them happy with their successes.

"So now that we are ready, how are we going to find these bad guys?" Ginny asks.

Nita laughs, "oh it's simple, we just wander around Trafalgar Square."

Ginny gives her a look, "really?"

"No," Nita laughs at the same time Dairine says dead serious, "yes."

Ron looks confused, "uh is that a yes or a no?"

"Oh it's definitely a yes," Dairine claims, "Miss Neets is a visionary, she has said precognitive things like this before."

"Oh my God," Nita says, "I did it again. I promised myself I would stop doing that."

"Lucky for us, apparently you haven't," Harry says.

"Well, then. Who is up for bad guy hunting in Trafalgar tomorrow?" Ginny proposes to the group in general.

Everyone consents.

"Now we need to get some invisibility routines working," Dairine says.

"Yeah that would be smart, we can look without being found," Hermione smiles at Dairine.

"How will that work if we don't have our wands?" Ginny asks.

"We can make them for you guys, or rather we can each make one for us and our partner," Nita explains.

"I don't need one," Harry holds up his cloak.

"Well, then, that's one less person. Let's get cracking!" Dairine yells.

"Cracking?" inquires Roshaun.

"Let's get going," comes the response.

Hermione and Nita go to the living room where Nita begins asking Hermione some questions. Ron and Kit claim the kitchen. Harry excuses himself to his room, and Roshaun leaves as well. Dairine gives Ginny a conspiratorial smile, and then leads the way to her guest room.

"So we can go to your room instead, or we can stay here, _or_ ," she grins, "we can pay Roshaun a visit, he has tons of space to spare, and he'll move if we want him to."

"Ah, sure," Ginny responds, a bit hesitant at the gleam in Dairine's eye.

"You are gonna love this."

Dairine leads the way to the wall and then does something Ginny can't see. A 'door' appears which Dairine 'opens'. Then she gestures for Ginny to follow her in. Which Ginny does, even though it seems like a terrible idea. The first thing Ginny notices is the bright, clashy aspects of the space. It is practically flowing with jewels and silk and the furniture was ornately carved and gilded. Roshaun had looked up when they entered, but didn't seem too surprised to see them.

"So Ginny, I'm just going to ask you some questions about yourself, so we can accurately describe you in the spell. If for whatever reason the question is really personal, we can skip it and deal with that later, okay?" Dairine explained.

"Yeah sure, go for it."

"Okay so, what is your favorite book?"

Ginny answered, "quidditch through the ages."

"First kiss?"

Ginny groans aloud, "Michael Corner."

Dairine laughs, "Uh sorry about this one, most embarrassing moment?"

"Valentine's Day as a First Year when I sent Harry a singing Valentine."

They both crack up at that for a while. Ginny looks around the room and notices Roshaun sitting on the bed, gazing intently at a small ball of fire.

"Um, is he hearing everything I'm telling you?"

"No, he's listening to some of his people's music. Speaking of, favorite song?"

They continue on like that for a while. Finally, Dairine has collected all the information she needs to describe Ginny, and plugged it into her spell. Dairine begins to speak, and Ginny can hear the magic in the words. When she is finished, there are two bracelets on the ground.

"Okay, for your sake, I made this into a 'tagged' wizardry, you only need to pull the 'tag' here to implement it. It's a bit risky, but since you don't know the Speech, it will have to work."

Dairine shows Ginny how to pull the 'tag' to implement the wizardry and explains how to stop it once more.

After a bit of trial, Ginny gets it down. Dairine leads the way out of the puptent. They talk quickly about a plan for tomorrow and then Dairine disappears behind the curtains Hermione hung. Ginny also goes straight to bed, knowing she'll need energy for tomorrow.

The next morning, everyone is up early, and is ready to go. From the tired faces around the room Ginny surmises that, like her, no one got much sleep last night.

"Everyone ready to screw up It's plans again?" Dairine questions wickedly.

Everyone gathers their things and meets by the door, preparing their weapons, although they would be transiting to a quiet area in order to prepare right beforehand. Everyone just disappears themselves, and they all come out on the other end, ready.

 **A/N: I have a lot of excuses for the terribly slow update time, but nobody wants to hear those. Hopefully the next chapter will be up much faster than this one was.**


End file.
